Yugioh Play
by Marikgirl
Summary: The Yu-gi-oh cast tries out for a play read it you'll laugh!
1. Default Chapter

Ok the entire Yu-gi-oh! Cast tries out for a part in the school play. It's funny just review if you don't like bad language just go away now.  
  
Yami Bakura- Bakura Bakura- Ryou Malik-Marik Yami Marik-Mariku  
  
(Everyone is sitting in class waiting for the day to end)  
  
Tea-Oh! I can't wait till after school! I wonder who I'll be in the play?!  
  
All- *sighs, for another of her boring long speeches*  
  
Ryou- Does anyone know what the play is even based on?  
  
Yami- Well I heard that it's based on ancient Egypt.  
  
Bakura- Sweeet I can be the awesome, evil, sexy tomb robber that everyone wants to get their hands on, including the ladies *smirks at that comment* , and you can be the ugly baka pharaoh.  
  
Yami- :O  
  
Seto- Yes and I will be the evil priest you kicks all you asses! Mwhahaha!  
  
Mokuba-*sighs* Big brothers now-a-days.  
  
Marik- Hey I wanna be the pharaoh! It's not fair!  
  
Mariku- Oh Marik don't be a baby.  
  
Marik- No this is being a baby...*takes purple baby rattle outta backpack*  
  
Mariku- Where in Ra's name did you get that?  
  
Marik- *grins* Out of your dresser.  
  
All- O.O  
  
Mariku- *blushes* It's not mine I swear!  
  
Marik- Right.sure thing Mariku.  
  
All Still- O.O  
  
Bakura- Anyways lets change the subject..  
  
Mariku-Yes please...*still blushing*  
  
Joey- Hmmmm I wonder who I'll be.what do ya think Yug?  
  
Yugi- Who's knows Joey..you'll be the-  
  
Seto- You'll probably end up being the mangy mutt you gets hit by a car.  
  
Mariku- Haha good one.  
  
Joey- Wacth it Seto...  
  
Kabia- Oh really what's a mutt like you gonna do about it? Huh?  
  
Joey- YOU UNCLE FUCKER!  
  
Kabia- YOU FUCKED YOUR UNCLE!  
  
Joey- YOU FUCKED YOUR UNCLE!  
  
*music starts playing in the backround* AN: If you watched the SouthPark movie you would get this part like you Allie.  
  
Joey- SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER! YOU'RE A BALL SUCKING ASS LICKING UNCLE FUCKER! YOU'RE AN UNCLE FUCKER YES IT'S TRUE! NOBODY FUCKS UNCLES QUITE LIKE YOU!  
  
Kabia- SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE UNCLE FUCKER! YOU'RE THE ONE WHO FUCK YOUR UNCLE ! UNCLE FUCKER! YOU DON'T EAT OR SLEEP OR MOW THE LAWN YOU JUST FUCK YOU UNCLE ALL DAY LONG!!!  
  
Marik- Ok It ends right NOW!  
  
Mariku- Yeah we both knows what comes next.  
  
Joey,Seto- *laughing*  
  
Marik- Yeah we have wacth that movie so many times.  
  
*Bell rings*  
  
All- *Stampede out of Classroom trampling Tea in the process*  
  
Ryou- Did we step on something?  
  
Bakura- Uh no we didn't step on anything *laughs*  
  
Tea- XP  
  
All- *arrive at stage entrance*  
  
Yami- Well here's the stage.  
  
Marik- Hope we all get the parts we want.  
  
Bakura- Hehehe I doubt that.  
  
Well there's the first Chapter! Hope you like epically the SouthPark part *laughs*  
Well I want reviews before I start the new Chapter! See ya soon! 


	2. Trying Out

All of them arrive on stage to try out for the play.  
  
All- *on the stage*  
  
Marik- Ra what is taking so long!  
  
Mariku- Stop being a ba- I mean be patient.  
  
*This weird guy walks in wearing a pink scarf and a yellow poke dot shirt*  
  
Bakura- Well you can tell this guy is gay *whispering to Ryou*  
  
Ryou- *nods*  
  
Big Gay Al- Well Hello everyone how are you all? I'm super thanks for asking!  
  
All- O.O  
  
Joey- And I thought Triston was gay..  
  
Triston- :O  
  
Big Gay Al- Well everyone this is where you try out for the play!  
  
Marik- Like we didn't already know that.creampuff  
  
All- *laughs*  
  
Big Gay Al- Now who will act first.Hmmmmmm eine mini mimi mo How bout you *points to Bakura* the one with the white abnormal spiky hair.  
  
Bakura- Me?  
  
Big Gay Al- Yes you ya big silly now get over here.  
  
Bakura- *walks over to Al but keeps his distant*  
  
Big Gay Al- You shall be the Pharaoh.  
  
Bakura- Alright!! I'm the pharaoh! *starts to dance*  
  
Yami- You know you aren't really the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura- Who cares what you think yes I am!  
  
Big Gay Al- Ok and who can be the servant ah ha how bout you *points to Yami*  
  
Yami-!!!!????  
  
Bakura- Hahahahahaha! Yeah get over here servant!  
  
Yami- Do I have to? *wining*  
  
Big Gay Al- Yes you do ya big silly!  
  
All- *cringe*  
  
Yami- *Walks over to Bakura*  
  
Bakura- *still laughing*  
  
Big Gay Al- Here are you scripts. Now read from page 20, Bakura you start.  
  
Bakura- My servant I feel needy.  
  
Yami- *cringe* What do you desire my master.*grits teeth*  
  
Bakura- What was that speak louder.  
  
Big Gay Al- Hey that not in the script.*flips threw script*  
  
Yami- *screams in Bakura's ear* WHAT DO YOU DISIRE MY MASTER!!!???  
  
Bakura- AHHHHHHHH! YOU BAKA!  
  
Yami- Wanna fight!? Bakura- Bring it on bicth!  
  
Big Gay Al- Ok you two back to the play.  
  
Bakura- Feh! Fine.  
  
Bakura- I disire a feast!  
  
Yami- A feast you shall have.*mumbles curses under breath*  
  
Big Gay Al- That was super you two!  
  
Bakura and Yami- *cringe*  
  
Big Gay Al- Well lets have 2 more people!  
  
Time went bye more people tried out Marik and Mariku tried out to be loyal guards and were pretty good. Seto defiantly got the Priest Part. Ryou tried out for the Pharaoh's Wife since nobody else would. Yami tried out for pharaoh along with Bakura again. Joey tried out to be the pharaoh message boy. Yugi tried out for the homeless boy and probably got it. Other people tried out too. Some girl tried out to be a Warrior for the Pharaoh she was a little crazy and went insane swinging her sword around and acting like a dragon and she keep looking at Yami . This other girl tried out to be the Priest wife and it seemed like she was flirting with Seto. Another girl tried out to be the 3rd loyal guard. Mariku and Marik seemed pretty happy about that they keep hitting on her.  
  
Big Gal Al- Well that's the end of our try outs! The cast will be listed tomorrow so have a super day!  
  
All- *cringe*  
  
That's the end of the second chapter!!! Hope you liked! 


	3. Yugi's mom a bicth?

(The next day at school)  
  
Mokuba- Aren't you guys excited about the play?!  
  
Bakura- Oh yes so excited *sarcastically*  
  
Mokuba- What's wrong you don't sound to happy.  
  
Bakura- Well I'm not gonna get to be the pharaoh in the play. Baka Yami will get it and brag all about it.  
  
Marik- Damn I wanna to be the pharaoh.  
  
Bakura- I don't think you would get picked.  
  
Marik- Why not?  
  
Bakura- Well when you tried out for it you just stood there looking all high and mighty, and danced around ,you didn't even read your part.  
  
Marik- Oh..God damnet!  
  
Yugi- So Yami who do you think your gonna be?  
  
Yami- Well dear Yugi worse actor than me and for I am the greatest actor who ever lived. I think I will end up being- drum roll please.  
  
Yugi- *pulls drums outta backpack*  
  
Yami- I will be the one and only PHAORH!!!  
  
Bakura- .O *twitch*  
  
Yami- Yes I will be the pharaoh and there is nothing you can do about it.  
  
Marik- Yami you know this is just a play right?  
  
Yami- SHUT UP!!!! I AM THE PHAROH!! *falls outta desk and spazes*  
  
Marik- Sure.don't spaz your self to death..  
  
Yami- *Still spazing*  
  
Ryou- Who do you think you'll be Mariku?  
  
Mariku- I doubt I'll get the part I want.Mr. happy pants didn't seem like he liked he to much.well that's a good thing.  
  
Ryou- What do you think you'll end up being?  
  
Mariku- I dunno probably a tree.  
  
Ryou- A tree?  
  
Mariku- Yes a tree you just wait and see.  
  
Ryou- Ok then.  
  
Seto- Well we all know who I'm gonna be.  
  
Joey- Of course we do.  
  
Seto- Oh really?  
  
Joey- Yeah you'll end up being the shitty old camel!  
  
Seto- You Baka!  
  
Yugi- I dunno if I can even be in the play, my mom is afraid I'll end up being picked on because of my size.  
  
Joey- Think of it this way Yug your not short.just say your fun-sized!  
  
Yugi- Thanks a lot Joey *rolls eyes*  
  
Mariku- God your mom is a bicth Yugi.  
  
Yugi- Don't call my mom a bicth Mariku!  
  
*music starts to play Mariku starts to sing*  
  
Mariku- WEEEEEEEEEEEELLLL!  
  
Yugi- Don't do it Mariku!  
  
Mariku- WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL!!!  
  
Yugi- I'm warning you!  
  
Mariku- Ok Ok..  
  
Yugi- I'm getting pretty sick of him calling my mom a bicth.  
  
Mariku- Well, Yugi's Mom's a bitch, she's a big fat bitch, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's a stupid bitch, if there ever was a bitch, she's a bitch to all the boys and girls.  
  
Yugi- SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH MARIKU!  
  
Mariku- On Monday she's a bitch, on Tuesday she's a bitch, on Wednesday through Saturday, she's a bitch, then on Sunday, just to be different, she's a super kingkong kameha-meha biatch!  
  
Yugi- *growls*  
  
Mariku- *gets on teachers desk* COME ON YOU ALL KNOW THE WORDS!!!  
  
All except Yugi- Have you ever met my friend Yugi's mom, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's a mean old bitch, and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, she's a stupid bitch, Yugi's mom's a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch. Talk to kids around the world it might go a little bit somethin like this.  
  
Japanese- *start siging*  
  
French- *start to sing*  
  
Deutsch- *start to sing*  
  
African- *start to sing*  
  
All- Have you ever met my friend Yugi's mom, she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world, she's a mean old bitch, and she has stupid hair, she's a bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch!  
  
*Yugi's mom walks into classroom*  
  
All- *stop singing gasps*  
  
All except Mariku who is still signing.  
  
Mariku- bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, bitch, she's a stupid bitch, Yugi's mom's a bitch and she's such a dirty bitch.  
  
Yugi- Uh Mariku.  
  
Mariku-I Really mean it, Yugi's mom She's a big fat fucking bitch a big fat fucking bitch, Yugi's mom yeaaaaaaaahhhh!  
  
Yugi's mom- :o  
  
All- O.O  
  
Mariku- *stops singing* What? *turns around and sees Yugi's mom. Aw Fuck.  
  
Yugi's Mom- :O  
  
Marik- Run Mariku.  
  
Mariku- *runs out of class at full speed*  
  
Yugi's Mom- *chases after Mariku*  
  
Mariku- AHHHHHHHHHHHHH SOMEBODY HELP ME!!!  
  
Yugi's Mom- :O  
  
Mariku- *jumps into locker and hides*  
  
Yugi's Mom - Where the hell is he!!!???  
  
Yugi- Calm down mom!  
  
Yugi's Mom- *foaming at mouth*  
  
All- *running down hallway*  
  
Marik- Hey I know where he went!  
  
Yugi's Mom- WHERE THEN!!???  
  
Mariku- *In locker* Oh Ra I'm doomed.  
  
Marik- *Points outside school*  
  
Yugi's Mom- Wait till I get my hands on you!!!!!!!!!!! *runs outta school*  
  
Mariku- *falls outta locker* Oh thank you Marik!!  
  
Marik- Well that's what hikaris are for, plus I wouldn't want you to get ripped to shreds.  
  
Mariku- Yeah *gets nervous at the thought*  
  
Bakura- Well that was truly scary to see yugi's mom go insane.  
  
Ryou- Yes I agree.  
  
Yami- Come on you guys lets go see the cast list!  
  
All- * Heads for stage* 


	4. Cast List

(Everyone is jumping around trying to look at the cast sheet)  
  
Yami- Move I wanna see who I am!  
  
Bakura- Shove off basterd!  
  
Ryou- Bakura help.. *being trampled*  
  
Joey- Who I'm I?!  
  
Seto- Oh please let me be the priest *crosses fingers*  
  
Mokuba- Seto you probably did.  
  
Tea- I hope I'm the beautiful princess who rides down from the sky on a beautiful pink pony with pretty sparkly accessories..*still rambling on*  
  
All- XP  
  
Marik- Oh I wanna be the guard person!!!  
  
Mariku- I'm telling you marik were gonna wined up being tree.. *nodding head up and down*  
  
(Yugi in the process of being ping ponged around)  
  
Yugi- FUCK! GOD DAMNET! I WANNA FUCKING SEE THE GOD MOTHER FUCKING CAST SHEET!! YOU UNCLE FUCKING BICTHES GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY FUCKING WAY!!!!!!  
  
All- O.O  
  
Bakura- Shit dude..  
  
Ryou- I never knew the little guy had it in him.  
  
(people start to back away)  
  
Bakura- Now lets see who am I?  
  
Cast List  
  
Pharaoh- Bakura Ryou Pharaoh's Wife- Ryou Bakura Pharaoh's loyal guard- Caitlin, Marissa Pharaoh's servant- Yami muto Pharaoh's message boy- Mokuba Kabia Priest- Seto Kabia Priest Wife- Allie Little homeless boy- Yugi muto Marik and Mariku Ishtar- Palm trees Joey and Triston- Loyal Steed (MUST SHARE COUSTUM-JOEY- FRONT TRSTON BACK)  
  
(Those are the cast members You all did a super job! Have a super day!!!)  
  
Big Gay Al  
  
Yami- NANI!?  
  
Bakura- YES I'M THE PHAROH!!!! *starts to run around and dance*  
  
Yami- No this can't be I was suppose to be pharaoh..  
  
Bakura- *still dancing*  
  
Seto- YES YES YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!! I'm the priest!!!  
  
Mariku- I told you Marik we would end up being trees!!  
  
Marik- Damnet this really sucks.  
  
Joey and Triston-WE HAVE TO SHARE A COUTUM!!???  
  
Triston- *Gay smirk*  
  
Joey- HELL NO!!! I'M NOT GAY!! AND I'M NOT GETTING INTO A SUIT WITH HIM!!  
  
Triston- I may be gay but just listen.  
  
(Music starts to play outta nowhere)  
  
Triston- *Bombs are flying People are dying Children are crying Politicians are lying too*  
  
Marik- Dude what the fuck is he talking about?  
  
Triston- *Cancer is killing Texaco's spilling The whole world's gone to hell But how are you?*  
  
Mariku- I fucking don't have a clue.  
  
Triston- *I'm super Thanks for asking All things considered I couldn't be better I must say I'm feeling super Now nothing bugs me Everything is super when you're- Don't you think I look cute in this hat *points to pink hat on head*  
  
All- O.O  
  
Triston- *I'm so sorry Mister cripple But I just can't feel too bad for you right now Because I'm feeling So insanely super That even the fact that you can't walk can't bring me down*  
  
Other gay people- *He is super, thanks for asking*  
  
Triston- *I am super, no nothing bugs me Everything is super when you're- Don't you think I look cute in this hat These little pants, this matching tie I got at Merv's I'm super!!!*  
  
Other gay people- *In the barracks and the trenches as well*  
  
Marik- Dude this is really fucked up.  
  
Triston- Stick em up!  
  
Other gay people- *Triston says do ask, do tell*  
  
Triston- *Skittles!*  
  
Other gay people- *Yes he's super and he's proud to be gay*  
  
Triston- *Okay!*  
  
Other gay people- *Everything is super when you're GAY*  
  
Triston- *When you're gay*  
  
(music stops gay people clap for Triston)  
  
Joey- Fuck there is no way I'm sharing a costume with him.  
  
All still- O.O  
  
Bakura- I think that song has scarred me for life..  
  
Ryou- *twitches*  
  
(Big gay Al walks in)  
  
Big Gay Al- Well everyone did you all see the cast list!?  
  
Yami- THERE HAS TO BE A MISTAKE!!!  
  
Big Gay Al- You big silly there are no mistakes!  
  
All- *twitch*  
  
Yami- But I'm suppose to be the pharaoh.  
  
Big Gay Al- No you're the pharaoh's servant.  
  
Bakura- Yeah kiss my feet servant!  
  
Yami- *growls*  
  
Big Gay Al- Yep that's on page 26  
  
Yami- WHAT!!!???  
  
Bakura- Hahahaha! You actually have to kiss my feet!  
  
Yami- O.o  
  
Bakura- I'll make sure I don't wash them till the play and when is that hmmmm lets see 5 weeks from now! Hahahahaha!  
  
Yami- No this can't be *turns white*  
  
Big Gay Al- Well now that everyone knows there parts lets start to practice! And remember do a super job!!!  
  
All- O.O  
  
Hahahahaah funny Chap don't you agree? There will be more to come soon just remember to review thanks a lot ! 


	5. Important Note!

Hey!! Important note I'm no longer updating this on fanfiction.net from now on go to mediaminer.com 


End file.
